An UchihaHyuga Union
by The Angel of Malice and Mizery
Summary: Some of you may know what's in this story just by reading the title. Some of you may not. But the only way to find out is by reading this story! It's ItachixNeji by the way. In other words YAOI!
1. Proposal

Hey ya'll! I'm back to bring another yaoi! (And yes, it is ItaNeji). Also, in case you didn't know, yaoi is boyxboy romance. So, I suggest you don't read if this isn't your type of thing. I don't believe anyone has done this before (if so, I probably don't remember!) so I'm gonna give it a shot! Enjoy!

Ever since I met him, my life has been nothing but pure joy. He takes care of me, takes me out places, and gives me so much love. My life with Itachi Uchiha has been truly amazing.

Oh wait, how silly of me not to introduce myself. My name is Neji Hyuga. I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. The man I was just referring to was my boyfriend, a member of the Akatsuki, a notorious gang of outlaws. At times he will sneak into the village just to see me. And as cold hearted and stoic he may seem, to me he can be the sweetest man on the planet.

He told me to meet him at some fancy restaurant later on tonight. I wonder what for. Hopefully it's a date!

-----------------------------------------------

Later at the restaurant…

I was sitting at the table Itachi had reserved for us. I wonder what has taken him so long, and then he finally enters the restaurant.

"Hello, Neji." He said. I swear he has the most attractive voice I have ever heard! I know, I know, I sound like some drooling fan girl, but honestly, can you blame me?

"Hey." I replied. Took you long enough.

"I know. I apologize darling." I mentally sighed in my head. He called me darling!

It turns out the meeting was a date. And the food at the restaurant, exquisite. So we had a good time talking about our day and how it's been. It was getting late at we just about finished our dinner. Later on, when it was midnight, Itachi took me to the Hero's Memorial Park. Who knew (well, except me of course) that he was such the romantic!

"Neji, there's something I need to tell you." He finally spoke.

"Yes, what is it love?"

"I know you're young, but…

"Yes…"

"Well…"

"Yes, what is it?" That's weird. I've never seen my Ita-kun act so timidly. I mean, he's actually playing with his fingers!

"How would you actually like to start a new life…with me?" I did not just hear that. Is he asking what I think he is?

"Itachi, are you asking me… to marry you?"

"Bingo." OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! My heart is just racing. I can't believe this is actually happening!

"Of course I will! How could I say no?"

"Are you sure? We can wait if you wan-" He was cut off by my kiss. Tears came rolling down my face and his. Me being married to the man of my dreams is a dream come true.

"We've gone out long enough. I think I'm ready for something bigger." What am I thinking? The hell with thinking. I KNOW I'm ready.

"That's great to know, future wife." I blushed. Already he's calling me his wife (which I have no problem with at all!)

So it was settled. We planned on being wed sometime next month. I'm so excited I can hardly wait!

-----------------------------------------------

Yeah, so here it is. I really made Neji OOC didn't I? (Pretty fan girlish, huh?) I'm planning on writing more chapters to this, so review and let me know what you think! Chao!


	2. The Wedding

Okay! Here is my second chapter of an Uchiha/Hyuga Union. I'm sorry for those who thought Neji was being a bit too fan girlish (Let's say, I was just "experimenting" with Neji's personality). And now, without further ado, here's Uchiha/Hyuga Union part 2!

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright Uchiha, get yourself together. Today's the big day and we don't need you to screw up, now do we?" I said to myself. But the truth is… I've never felt so nervous in my life. Well, I guess this is what you'd have to expect when experiencing what would be perhaps the most life-changing experience in your life.

Although it took our fathers some persuasion, they decided to come to the wedding. (At first, they objected to the thought of their sons marrying each other, but Neji and I told them to think of it as the union of the two most powerful clans in the village, so they considered it).

We decided to go with a traditional Japanese-style wedding. The wedding was taking place in the gardens of the Uchiha residence.

Right now, I'm in my dressing room fixing my kimono up. It was long and black with the obi sash matching in color. On the back and sleeves was the Uchiha family crest. I had on me a katana with an embroidered blade, handle, and sheath. I also fixed my hair up, gave it a wavier look, and then placed it in a heightened ponytail, with bangs at the sides. I put on my zori, and am ready to step outside.

-----------------------------------------------

As I was awaiting Neji in the gardens, I was having a conversation with a friend of mine, Hidan, also an Akatsuki member, who was a preist. He was dressed in Shinto robes. Next thing I knew, I heard the sound of traditional instruments, such as a flute and samisen.

I looked down the isle and saw my bride coming down in a beautiful white kimono, the Hyuga crest embroidered on it. The outfit was complemented by his flowing black hair, which was down by the way. He looked so majestic it was like he was an angel.

"It appears that our all our family and friends have arrived." Said Neji.

"It would appear so." I said back. On one side of the isle was the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga on the other. All our friends were in the back.

Hidan was giving a quick sermon. Neji and I said our vows, and then exchanged kisses. It felt so heavenly, feeling his soft lips against mine. I'm so glad that I can finally spend the rest of my life with the one I love.

Both families applauded. Hinata and Hanabi (Neji's cousins) were brought to tears. I think I saw my little brother Sasuke crying a little. Our friends were cheering for us and we had a good time. There was a little party in commemoration of this special event. There were gifts and cake (which Naruto and Kisame tried to get a hold of, but Hana, Kiba's big sis, and another good friend of mine, stopped them before they could get any closer).

Afterwards, we and everyone else, went home, but I pulled Neji back as we got close to our homes.

"And were do you think you're going, Hyuga?"

"Home, where do you think?"

"Yeah, but that's not your home any more."

"No?"

"Let me show you." We walked further along the village streets until we came to a complete stop in front of a huge estate.

"This is ours?" Neji asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Wow." As we stepped inside, the place was already nicely furnished and was very spacious.

"I love it." He said.

"I thought you would." He kissed me again. This is going to be the start of our new life together, and everything needs to be just perfect.

-----------------------------------------------

Yay! I'm finally finished with chapter 2! I hope it was as good as the first one. Sorry if the ending sounds a little crappy or if the chapter seems too short. I tried to describe the wedding to the best of my ability, and felt it was best to keep it strictly Japanese. Oh, and just so you know, a samisen is a traditional Japanese stringed instrument and zori are Japanese sandals (if I remember correctly). Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next installment of An Uchiha/Hyuga Union! Sayonara!


	3. Expecting

Okay! Here's Part 3 of an Uchiha/Hyuga Union! Here's something some (or most) of you may never would've expected within this chapter. So if you're curious (and I know you are) read!

-----------------------------------------------

Months later…

Ohh… I can't believe this. How did I get so sick? To me this feel like this happened out of the blue.

Itachi (my new husband) came into the bathroom, which is where I'm at, with a full glass of water.

"Anything else you need, dear?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine hon. Thanks." I replied. Just so you all know what the heck I am doing here in the bathroom, I've been vomiting into the toilet. And I ask myself again, how did I get so sick?

"Okay. Listen, Neji, don't you think it's best to call a doctor, or something?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Honestly." The heck am I saying? He can obviously see I'm a wreck.

"Whatever. But if this worsens, you're going to the doctor. We need to know what's wrong with you."

"Alright. I said. And that was the end of the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------

A few days later…

I'm still at it. It seemed that Itachi was getting a little annoyed. I saw him coming towards the bathroom and saying…

"That's it, Neji. You ARE going to the doctor today. No if's, and's, or but's about it." And that pretty much was the extent of the conversation for today.

-----------------------------------------------

At the Hospital…

"Okay Neji." I heard Nurse Shizune call out to me. Doctor Tsunade will see you now.

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright, Neji. Lay on this bed, and I'll give you a quick scan." Tsunade said. After the scan, she had a look on her face. It looked like a grin from my angle, but I couldn't quite place it.

I heard here giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, or I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Alright, alright, slow your roll, mama!" Mama?! Did she just call me mama?!

"What?!" I asked.

"Well, Neji. The reason you felt the way you did was because… YOU'RE PREGNANT!

"WHAT?! PREGNANT?!" What will I tell Itachi?!

And as if she had read my thoughts, Tsunade said "Don't worry hun! I'm sure he'll be shocked but won't mind one bit."

"Well, I hope your right." I said. I feel very uncertain about this.

"I am." She said. "Trust me."

-----------------------------------------------

"P-p-PREGNANT?! Whoa." Itachi said as we made our way back to our house. He was shocked, alright, as he was on the verge of fainting, but luckily resisted.

"Yeah." I said. The rest of the walk was quiet. Is he mad? I hope not…

-----------------------------------------------

As we made it inside, Itachi turned around to me and said with a smile, "Well, I guess we better start preparing."

"R-really?" I could not believe my ears. He actually is okay with this!

"Of course. Since we're going to be parents, we might as well start getting ready. And what better time to start than now?"

"Oh, Itachi." Tears were welling up in my eyes. "I don't think I'll be a great mother."

"Now, don't talk like that. You'll be great. Besides, I have a large burden, not that it's bad, but besides fathering our child, I'll have to provide for the family. But we'll work it out as time goes by."

"Yeah… we will." I swear, being married to Itachi has been the best thing in the world.

-----------------------------------------------

Wow, that's a lot, isn't it? It may be lengthy, but I hope this chapter's a worthy read! Please review. See Ya soon!


End file.
